If the sales tax in your city is $13.0\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$19$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${13.0\%} \times {\$19} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $13.0\%$ is equivalent to $13.0 \div 100$ $13.0 \div 100 = 0.130$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.130$ $\times$ $$19$ = $$2.47$ You would pay $$2.47$ in sales tax.